Coulent la Haine, les larmes, l'Amour
by Mikashimo
Summary: Encore une après midi agitée, une dispute qui éclate, des insultes qui s'envolent... Cependant, cette fois-ci, la Haine est bien plus présente qu'à l'accoutumée entre le bretteur et le cuisinier... [ ZoSan ]


**Note** : Encore un petit One Shot qui apparaît !  
Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ces deux personnages, ça va me rendre malade, mais mes doigts sur le clavier m'en empêchent à chaque fois...

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

« Nami chérie ! Robin d'Amour ! »

La voix suraiguë et remplie d'une stupidité presque exagérée du jeune cuisinier s'éleva telle une mélodie sur le navire des Mugiwaras, le blondinet apparaissant sur le pont, un plateau argenté contenant deux verres de cocktails préparés avec un amour pur tenu avec habilité sur la paume de l'une de ses mains.

« Je vous ai préparé des cocktails particuliers pour vous rafraîchir, j'y ai mis tout mon Amour pour vous dedans ! J'espère qu'ils seront à votre goût, mes Princesses... »

Faisant la révérence, Sanji posa l'un de ses genoux au sol afin de tendre lesdites boissons aux deux jeunes femmes qui étaient allongées sur deux fauteuils longs, l'une lisant un livre à l'abri d'un parasol, la seconde profitant des derniers rayons de soleil afin de remettre son teint à neuf, celles-ci tournant leurs regards en direction du nouvel arrivant.

« Merci, Monsieur le cuisinier. »

Commença Robin tout en s'emparant de l'un des verres dans un sourire resplendissant avant qu'elle ne vienne reposer ses yeux bleutés sur sa lecture, Nami, pour sa part, se contentant de s'emparer du cocktail sans réellement prêter grande attention au jeune cuisinier, cette attitude peu concernée venant faire chavirer le cœur le cœur naïf de celui-ci, comme à sa bonne habitude.

C'était une fin d'après midi des plus embrasées depuis un moment déjà, le soleil ne s'étant point montré aussi chaleureux depuis plusieurs semaines, les mers du Nouveau Monde annonçant des températures de plus variées, qu'elles soient neigeuses, orageuses, ou ardentes comme il en était le cas en ce jour lumineux.  
Les eaux étaient calmes, le clapotis des vagues venant s'échouer dans un murmure contre la poupe du bateau, venant rafraîchir les esprits du petit équipage qui s'occupait du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de savourer ces derniers rayons de soleil avant qu'une nuit, probablement glaciale, ne refasse surface.

La lumière rougeâtre anticipant un couché de soleil prévoyant venait caresser le ciel, zébrant celui-ci de teintes colorées semblables à la palette de peintures d'un artiste, un vent tiède venant par moment soupirer à travers les feuilles des mandariniers, apportant ainsi une odeur sucrée sur le pont du navire.

Il devait être dans les alentours de dix sept heure, et chacun avait déjà retrouvé ses bonnes habitudes en plein air Luffy, Usopp et Chopper s'étaient remis à la pêche, comme au bond vieux temps, bien qu'ils n'avaient été capables de pêcher qu'une vulgaire chaussure qui n'était autre que celle du tireur d'élite qu'il avait laissé tomber par dessus bord par malchance, Franky buvait tranquillement un Cola, assis contre le mat tout en graissant les rouages de ses bras que la chaleur avait légèrement émoussés, Brook tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de composer une quelconque mélodie au violon qui prenait lentement forme quant à Zoro, celui-ci était parti faire une sieste dans l'herbe afin de se reposer, ayant passé une bonne partie de sa journée à faire des exercices en plein air.

En soit, rien ne changeait réellement de leurs habitudes...

« Ah, Nami chérie est si belle quand elle ne prête pas attention à moi... »

Positionnant les paumes de ses mains sur son cœur tout en tournicotant autour de ses nymphes auxquelles il ne cessait de lancer des éloges depuis un moment déjà, au plus grand ennuie de celles-ci qui n'espéraient qu'une chose ; avoir la paix, Sanji fut subitement interpellé par la voix grave d'une certaine algue allongée quelques mètres plus bas, les bras croisés derrière la tête, l'unique œil valide de celle-ci s'étant relevé en direction du jeune cuistot avec agacement.

« Ferme-la un peu... »

Se retournant en direction de ladite voix d'un air grandement irrité, Sanji vint fusiller celui-ci d'un regard assassin, serrant les dents.

« Si tu veux être au calme tu peux tout simplement partir. Tu gâche la vue de mes princesses... »

Les sourcils de Zoro se froncèrent.

« C'est toi qui la leur gâche, abruti, à toujours leur tourner autour... »

Le cuisinier tiqua légèrement suite à cette remarque, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se redressant légèrement tout en lâchant un lourd soupir.

« Tu es ridicule... »

Poursuivit-il tout en lui jetant un dernier regard particulièrement sombre avant de s'éloigner, se dirigeant en direction de la salle principale sous le regard brûlant de rage de Sanji.

« Ridicule.. ?! »

S'exclama-t-il tout en descendant les escaliers à sa rencontre, rentrant à sa suite dans la grande pièce dotée d'un aquarium, ses poings s'étant serrés afin de montrer son antipathie présente à l'égard du bretteur qui se retourna afin de lui faire face, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à être coursé par le cuistot dont il avait titillé, à en voir son expression, un point faible.

« Ouai, complètement ridicule. »

Appuya le vert tout en le défiant du regard.

« Quand est-ce que tu comprendra que tu fais chier tout le monde à... courir après les filles... »

Notons que sa dernière phrase avait été dite de manière aigrie, son œil aux teintes grisâtres se plissant quelque peu.

« La seule personne qui fais chier ici c'est toi, enfoiré d'algue ! »

Renchérit le blond dans une férocité grimpante, soutenant son regard avec mépris. La tension était palpable. Pas qu'elle ne l'était pas habituellement entre eux, ô que non. Mais en cet instant même, l'air en était presque irrespirable, une atmosphère aussi tendue que terriblement lourde étant venue s'installer dans la salle entière.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ne cesse de flirter avec tout ce que je vois, putain de sourcil à la con ! »

Cracha le manieur de sabre tout en s'avançant d'un pas, les dents serrées, sa gorge se nouant étroitement au rythme de sa colère et de son animosité à l'égard de son éternel rival.

« Je ne flirte pas , je reconnais juste le valeur des choses ! Pas comme toi... »

« La valeur des choses, mon cul ouai... Tu es uniquement reconnu pour être un pervers ! Tu tourne autour de filles que tu n'aborde même pas... Tu as peur d'être rejeté à cause de ta spirale ?! »

Faisant grincer ses dents, Sanji se recula légèrement, sa prunelle bleutée s'embrasant de plus belle au rythme des paroles haineuses de son antagoniste.

« Ma spirale t'emmerde, connard ! »

Levant sa jambe dans une pulsion remplie de furie, le jeune cuisinier s'empressa de venir abattre celle-ci contre le sternum de son rival qui leva sa main dans un réflexe vif afin de l'arrêter dans son élan, le saisissant par la cheville qu'il resserra avec rage.

« Oh, je vois... »

Gronda Zoro tout en assombrissant son regard, Sanji lui rendant la pareil alors qu'il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de dégager sa jambe de l'emprise du bretteur, celui-ci portant sa main libre sur ses précieux katanas noués à sa taille.

« Je vais te faire regretter ce geste, putain de cuistot à la con... »

S'empressant de dégainer ses armes de leurs fourreaux avec efficacité, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts relâcha avec une brutalité excessive la jambe de son adversaire, celui-ci manquant de perdre l'équilibre, préposant son armement afin de s'apprêter à se jeter sur le cuisinier, tous les sens en alerte.

Ils étaient face à face, tels deux fauves dévorés par la haine, par la rage, par une animosité autant brûlante que tangible, leurs regards se considérant avec un mépris excessif, un mépris qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'avoir de manière si approfondie, un mépris aussi ardant qu'il aurait été impossible, pour quiconque ne les connaissant pas, d'affirmer qu'ils partageaient le même navire...

Leurs expressions habituelles, leurs chamailleries d'enfants, leurs coups de coudes amicaux... Rien de cela ne se trouvait en cet instant entre leur deux êtres, comme si tout s'était subitement effacé, ils ne savaient expliquer comment, seule une rancœur remplie de venin nocif étant dès lors au rendez-vous...

« Vas crever. »

Les paroles médisantes du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds furent comme le coup de fusil de départ de leur combat, une pique empoisonnée ayant traversé la source vitale même de Zoro à l'instant ou ces quelques mots s'étaient échappés des lèvres de son rival, se jetant chacun l'un sur l'autre avec une hargne brûlante, une animalité excessive, leurs regards restant plongés l'un dans l'autre dans une amertume fiévreuse.

Les coups étaient sans pitié, sans limite, cette fois-ci. Ils se battaient de toutes leurs forces, de toutes leurs vertus, employant des techniques d'assaut qu'ils n'oseraient utiliser qu'à l'égare d'ennemis dangereux, d'ennemis qu'ils tenterait corps et âmes d'exterminer de ce monde...  
Les blessures s'enchaînaient avec barbarie, qu'il s'agisse d'un coup de talon douloureux sur le visage ou d'une profonde entaille sur la joue suite à un mouvement de lame trop aiguisée, les deux adversaire semblant dès lors incapables de s'arrêter, sentant la nécessité brûlante de déverser leur rage, leur Haine à l'égare de leur antagoniste, de le blesser de toutes les manières possible, de le détruire, encore...

Le combat, aussi appelé massacre, dura longtemps. Peut être un peu trop longtemps, d'ailleurs... Et les hurlements d'insultes déchirées engendrées de bruits agressifs d'un individu ou l'autre heurtant un mur avec acharnement eut lieu de grandement attirer l'attention de l'équipage, ceux-ci s'empressant de descendre rejoindre la salle principale.

« Zoro, Sanji ! »

La voix devenue forte du Capitaine du navire s'éleva de l'encadrement de la porte, une expression tiraillée entre la surprise et l'incompréhension étant dessinée sur son visage au traits habituellement jovials.

« Oi, qu'est-ce que vous foutez, vous allez démolir le navire à ce rythme là ! »

Entrant d'un pas vif dans la pièce, Franky, le charpentier du navire, s'empressa de se diriger en direction des deux jeunes hommes qui ne prêtaient pas attention à la présence nouvelle de l'équipage autour d'eux, ceux-ci les regardant avec une aberration évidente, n'étant point habitués à voir un combat aussi hargneux et sanguinaire entre le bretteur et le cuisinier du navire qui étaient plutôt d'humeur provocatrice uniquement.

« Arrêtez.. ! »

S'exclama Usopp tout en se jetant sur Sanji, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de l'immobiliser alors que Luffy agrippait de toutes ses forces à Zoro, fronçant les sourcils.

« Zoro, calme-toi.. ! »

Gronda-t-il tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son subordonné afin de l'empêcher de manier ses katanas comme à son bon vouloir, chose qui sembla l'agacer de plus belle, fusillant d'un regard assassin son rival qui était tenu fermement par Usopp et Franky.

« Vous êtes malades ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.. ?! »

S'enquit Usopp qui avait été prit par l'angoisse de l'instant, respirant avec difficulté alors que seul le bruit des souffles haletants des deux jeunes hommes étaient perceptibles dans ce nouveau silence plus pesants que jamais.

« Le seul malade ici c'est cet enfoiré ! »

Grogna Sanji qui s'apprêtait dès lors à bondir une seconde fois à la gorge de son antagoniste, le cyborg venant cependant l'attraper fermement par le bras.

« Hein ?! Moi, le malade ?! »

Renchérit Zoro d'une voix forte, essayant de se libérer des bras élastiques de son Capitaine fermement serrés autour de ses articulations.

« Ça suffit ! »

La voix tremblante d'émotions du petit médecin de bord vint se faire retourner le petit équipage, celui-ci se trouvant aux côtés de Nami qui semblait tout autant bouleversée que lui qu'une telle situation ait lieu dans leur propre navire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Poursuivit le petit renne d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant, bien que sa fourrure hérissée et ses tressaillements montraient de manière palpable son angoisse présente.  
Un silence accompagna ses propos durant un court instant, les deux assaillants ayant détourné leurs regards, les dents serrées, les poings fermés.

« ...Rien. »

Trancha Sanji dans un regard sombre alors qu'il dégageait avec vivacité sa main de l'emprise de Franky.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Et sur ses mots, il quitta la pièce principale d'un pas dur, traversant l'encadrement de la porte sans même prêter ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Nami ou même à Robin, les pairs d'yeux de l'équipage l'ayant suivit avec stupéfaction, le bruit des chaussures cirées du cuistot résonnant encore un instant sur le plancher du navire, montant les escaliers en signe probable qu'il rejoignait d'ores et déjà sa cuisine, lieu de relâchement pour sa personne.

Luffy finit par détendre son emprise sur son second qui avait baissé la tête, son œil précédemment brillant de rage s'étant visiblement terni, lui laissant ainsi les moyens de partir à son tour, chose qu'il fit sans ajouter de mots, partant, pour sa part, en direction de la cabine au dessus du mat principal où il avait l'habitude de faire ses exercices.

Le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon, la lumière rougeâtre s'étant assombrie en un ciel obscur, le vent se faisant froid, glacé.  
L'air était sec, le reste de l'équipage n'ayant pas osé ajouté de mots suite à cet événement inattendu qui les avait tous légèrement bousculé, se séparant chacun à leur tour et sans un mots de la salle principale dont Franky songea à réparer les dégâts, bien qu'ils n'étaient que futiles, l'atmosphère qui animait le navire étant devenue lourde, opaque...

L'heure du repas arriva bien tard, ce soir là. Personne n'avait osé aller déranger le cuisinier qui n'avait pas quitté son entre depuis l'incident, pas plus que Zoro qui était resté invisible également, perché dans sa cabine.

Un silence froid animait la salle à manger. Un silence absorbant, que personne n'osait brisé par ne serait-ce qu'un murmure, tous ayant prit place à leur emplacement habituelle, le regard bas, jetant part moment des coups d'œil discrets en direction de la chaise vide où se trouvait habituellement assis le bretteur.

Sanji avait cuisiné beaucoup. Peu être même trop... Lorsqu'il était pensif, c'était ce qui le calmait, et une fois lancé, il ne s'arrêtait plus. Des assiettes remplies, des plateaux étincelants qui donnaient l'eau à la bouche, rien de très alarmant en raison de l'estomac du Capitaine qui aurait été capable de manger le triple de cette ration.  
Cependant, il manquait un quelque chose à ses plats.  
Ils étaient beaux à regarder, et d'un goût exquis qui rendrait jaloux les plus grands chefs culinaires de tout Grand Line, et pourtant il y avait comme une touche de quelque chose qui avait été enlevé ce soir-là. Pas une épice, pas une sauce mais... un quelque chose d'important.

Le repas se déroula également dans une ambiance peu plaisante, seul le bruits des couverts et des mastications hésitantes brisant ce silence tempétueux, certaines personnes, comme Luffy qui semblait ne pas prendre en compte l'atmosphère présente, venant par moment lâcher des réflexions absurdes et bruyantes qui laissaient les autres dans le doute, d'autres, comme Usopp, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de détendre la scène en lâchant des stupidités nerveuses qui ne faisaient rire personne à part le Capitaine, Chopper, qui en aurait fait parti, ayant ses yeux perdus dans son assiette, ailleurs.

Sanji ne mangea pas. Zoro non plus, d'ailleurs. Et ce ne fut que lorsque tout le monde eut quitté la salle que le blond songea à entamer la grande vaisselle, son unique œil visible fixant un point inexistant dans l'eau trouble de l'évier. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, des coupures maladroites sur le visage, des entailles sur les jambes, des marques bleutées sur ses pommettes... Rien de bien alarmant, et pourtant, il se sentait déchiré, blessé, séparé d'une chose importante, une chose qui comptait et qui lui donnait la nausée...

Zoro ne se montra pas de la soirée, au dessus du mat, une aura étouffante se dégageant de celui-ci, le petit équipage ayant chacun préféré rejoindre leurs dortoirs de leur côté, espérant que les choses se soient arrangées le lendemain matin...

Chose qui n'eut pas lieu.  
Pas plus que le lendemain. Ou encore le jour suivant...  
Cette atmosphère lourde qui pesait sur le petit équipage en raison du conflit ayant éclaté il y avait à présent près d'une semaine de cela jour pour jour commençait grandement à assommer les humeurs des membres de celui-ci, chacun faisant son possible afin de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans résultat.  
Brook chantonnait des chansons dès l'aube afin de mettre de bonne humeur ses compagnons de voyages, chose qui n'était pas forcément facile, tous se surprenant à regretter les éternelles provocations de Zoro et Sanji qui avaient lieu d'animer le navire à l'accoutumée... Usopp venait frapper tous les jours à la cabine dans laquelle était enfermé Zoro afin de prendre de ses nouvelles, sans réponse... Chopper proposait sans arrêt son aide à Sanji afin de faire la vaisselle, lui apporter divers arômes pour ses plats, chose qu'il refusait poliment à chaque fois... Mais le plus marquant aux yeux des Mugiwaras restait néanmoins le manque de réactions de la part du chef cuisinier à l'égard de ses charmantes demoiselles, celles-ci faisant également leur possible afin de rendre l'ambiance moins surchargée. Il restait neutre, indifférent, leur répondant d'un air souvent insignifiant. Non pas qu'il était devenu froid, bien au contraire. Mais ses perpétuels compliments à leur égard, ses mots doux, ses présents imminents qui en devenaient presque abusifs... Plus rien de cela n'avait lieu.  
Il était comme devenu vide, flegmatique, inébranlable.

Quant au bretteur, lui, il ne sortait plus, ou que très rarement. Les repas se faisaient dès lors sans lui, il se contentait de manger les restes que Usopp prenait toujours en charge de lui garder, n'ayant point envie que son camarade se laisse mourir de faim.  
Il restait enfermé, à s'exercer, probablement. Parfois, lorsque Sanji se trouvait hors de vue lorsqu'il cuisinait, il descendait de sa cabine et s'asseyait contre le mat, silencieux, pensif, seul Robin et Luffy venant par moment s'approcher de lui afin de lui parler. Pas du conflit. Pas des événements. Juste de tout, de rien... De quoi se divertir...

C'est une nuit, alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, deux heure étant l'heure exact de son emplacement, les astres nocturnes semblant particulièrement étincelants en cette fin de crépuscule, que le grincement d'une porte se fit entendre sur le navire, accompagnée de bruits de pas.

Sanji, une cigarette fraîchement roulée et encore éteinte à la main, s'avança en direction du rebord du bateau, sortant tout droit de sa cuisine dans laquelle il s'était enfermé des jours durant, ce jour-ci afin de préparer d'avance le petit déjeuné de son équipage pour leur réveil futur, s'arrêtant devant l'une des barrières en bois peintes de blanc du Thousand Sunny.

La brise nocturne vint faire voler ses quelques mèches de cheveux alors qu'il mettait ses mains en couvre-vent pour allumer sa cigarette, tirant longuement sur celle-ci avant d'en soupirer un fin nuage de fumée qui se dissipa avec le vent, ses paupières se fermant un instant, laissant le bruit des vagues l'emporter ailleurs, l'espace de quelques minutes.

C'est alors qu'un second bruit, autre que celui de l'océan, vint se faire entendre derrière lui, lui faisant tendre l'oreille alors qu'il se retournait après avoir rouvrit ses paupières, balayant le pont de son unique œil visible, ayant coincé sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. Il tiqua légèrement lorsque la silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'ombre se détailla plus distinctement, celle-ci avançant en sa direction, le bruit de hautes bottes en cuir étant assez reconnaissable dans ce silence nocturne.  
Zoro.  
Faisant volte face, Sanji tapota les cendre de sa cigarette par dessus le navire avant de longer la barrière, se dirigeant silencieusement et d'un pas qui se voulait indifférent en direction des dortoirs, lorsqu'une voix grave s'éleva subitement à travers l'air nocturne.

« Oi. »

S'arrêtant un instant, le cuisinier serra légèrement les poings, son regard planant d'un air hasard devant lui alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient d'un air agacé. Cela faisait un moment déjà depuis qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette voix. Quelque jour à peine... Et pourtant il semblait déjà l'avoir oubliée.  
Les pas du bretteur se poursuivirent, s'avançant du jeune cuisinier avant de s'immobiliser à près de deux mètres de lui, se sentant comme incapable de s'approcher plus, Sanji inclinant légèrement la tête alors qu'il tirait une seconde fois sur sa cigarette, silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Questionna-t-il d'un air froid après un temps sans même se tourner en sa direction, soupirant sa fumée en direction du ciel étoilé.

« Je voudrais qu'on parle. »

La voix de Zoro était dure, sèche, et pourtant, une pointe d'hésitation était présente dans celle-ci.

« Parler ? Je ne savais pas que ce mot était dans ton vocabulaire. »

Le blond finit par tourner les talons, faisant à présent face au bretteur sans pour autant briser cette distance exagérée, tendue.  
Les paroles du cuistot semblèrent faire froncer les sourcils au manieur de sabre mais il ne réagit, cette fois-ci, pas au quart de tour. Il ne voulait plus de tout cela.  
Sanji non plus.  
Mais ils étaient, bien entendu, incapables de le dire en mots propres, les deux jeunes hommes ayant leurs propres fierté à portée de main.

« La dernière fois j'ai... peut être eu du mal à contrôler mes coups. »

Les sourcils de Sanji s'haussèrent d'un air dubitatif. Était-ce censé être des excuses ?

« Luffy t'as dit de venir ? »

Siffla le cuisinier tout en levant légèrement le menton d'un air hostile.

« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon Capitaine que je vais tout faire parce qu'il me l'a dit... »

« Et tu es simplement descendu de ton perchoir pour me raconter ça ? Quel bravoure... Tu disparais près d'une semaine et lorsque tu reviens c'est pour me dire que tu as "peut être" abusé dans tes coups ? »

Les paroles du cuisinier était remplies de venin. Un venin désiré, un venin qui souhaitait blesser. Blesser comme il se sentait blessé en cet instant, et ce depuis plusieurs jours déjà... Se détournant, il reprit donc sa marche interrompue un peu plus tôt, en concluant que cette conversation en resterait là, lorsque la voix du bretteur s'éleva une seconde fois.

« Sanji. »

Écarquillant les yeux, ledit Sanji s'immobilisa, son cœur ayant sursauté dans sa poitrine d'une manière inattendue.  
Son prénom. Il s'agissait d'une des première fois au Zoro l'appelait de la sorte. Eux qui ne se nommaient que par insultes ou onomatopées quelconque, eux qui ne se parlaient jamais réellement en face, qui s'évitaient mutuellement des yeux, eux qui gardaient de la distance, autant physique que dans leurs paroles...  
Il tressaillit, serrant légèrement les poings alors que les pas du jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'élevaient une seconde fois.

« Me haïs-tu ? »

Questionna Zoro tout en s'arrêtant d'avancer une fois en face du cuisinier, celui-ci gardant la tête baissée, les cendres mortes de sa cigarettes venant chuter d'elles même sur le pont du navire, le souffle du vent les emportant silencieusement en direction de l'océan paisible.

« Si c'est le cas, alors dis-le. J'arrêterais de t'emmerder. »

Le blond serra ses dents sur sa cigarette, son cœur se serrant légèrement dans sa cage thoracique suite à ces derniers mots. Le haïssait-il ?  
Non...  
Il l'agaçait, certes, il le mettait hors de lui, il lui donnait, la plupart du temps l'envie folle de le pousser du navire. Il le rendait fou, lui bousillait l'esprit, lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Nombreuses fois il avait songer à le tuer, à faire exprès de l'oublier sur une île, à mentir sur son compte.  
Il était invivable, un vrai connard, une tête d'algue au sourire agaçant, avec des putains de manies détestables, sans oublier ses perpétuelles façons de se perdre, de se tromper, de le surnommer... Il était incapable de vivre à ses côtés, ça, il en était certain.  
Mais il était également incapable de vivre sans lui...

« Non... »

La voix mourante et à peine audible du cuisinier vint faire arquer un sourcil dubitatif à Zoro qui était resté silencieux l'espace d'un instant, n'ayant pas réellement entendu la réponse de celui-ci.

« Hein ?»

Serrant les poings, Sanji se pinça les lèvres, une boule détestable se formant dans sa gorge alors qu'il penchait légèrement la tête.

« Non. » Reprit-il d'une voix plus forte. « T'es vraiment con... Comment... Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te haïsse... »

La surprise fut facilement distinguable sur le visage du bretteur qui écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre, se pinçant les lèvres à son tour tout en serrant les dents.

« Tu as dit vouloir ma mort... »

Un rire silencieux s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Sanji. Un rire nerveux. Un rire triste. Un rire angoissé.

« Tu as dit vouloir la mienne aussi... »

Un silence éphémère se tissa entre les deux jeunes hommes, Zoro venant passer une main derrière sa nuque d'un air mal à l'aise tout en fronçant les sourcils.  
Le vent venait soupirer par moment entre les voiles du navire, l'herbe qui se trouvait sur le pont de celui-ci dansant lentement alors que les vagues venaient parfumer l'air d'un parfum salé, celui de l'océan.  
Celui des larmes.

« Stupide algue... »

La voix du jeune cuisinier vint se faire relever l'œil unique du bretteur, celui-ci prenant une mine légèrement surprise face à l'intonation de voix qu'il avait employée.  
Elle tremblait. Elle était serrée, torturée, se mordillant légèrement l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieur alors que sa gorge se nouait amèrement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis toujours comme ça... »

Poursuivit Sanji tout en portant l'une de ses mains sur son visage comme pour essayer de dissimuler les émotions qui apparaissaient sur celui-ci au fil de ses paroles, la tonalité de ses mots étant inhabituellement basse.

« Il n'y a qu'un abruti comme toi pour croire tout ce qu'on lui dit... »

Zoro restait silencieux, le regardant sans mot dire, son visage étant dès lors comme impassible, le laissant poursuivre silencieusement.

« Bien sûr que non je ne veux pas ta mort... Putain... »

Hoquetant légèrement, Sanji lâcha divers jurons incompréhensibles alors qu'il resserrait sa main sur son visage assombri, sa phrase se brisant de manière réprouvée, déchirée, tressaillant quelque peu alors qu'un sanglot involontaire venait s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, laissant tomber involontairement sa cigarette sur le sol du navire.  
Il pleurait.  
Silencieusement, difficilement.

Il pleurait comme il détestait pleurer. Tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire entendre, de ne pas se faire voir, honteux.  
Sanji détestait pleurer. Il haïssait laisser percevoir ses faiblesses, et tout particulièrement devant cet abruti de bretteur qui, pour sa part, restait silencieux, face à lui, le regard affligé.

Le résonnement des pas de Zoro se firent entendre une énième fois, venant s'avancer en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds pour ensuite, d'un geste aussi soudain qu'inattendu, venir presser la tête de celui-ci contre son épaule, le serrant ainsi contre lui.  
Il le serra avec douceur. Avec peine. Avec regret...  
Il le serra comme il ne l'avait jamais serré, comme il ne l'avait jamais touché auparavant, cette distance perpétuelle séparant leurs deux êtres ayant été comme brisée, anéantie lors de cet union vif, les bras du bretteur s'étant animés afin de se poser avec toute la délicatesse du monde sur le dos du jeune cuisinier qui s'immobilisa, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

« Pardonne moi. »

Entrouvrant les lèvres, Sanji resta paralysé un instant par la surprise suite à ses quelques mots, son cœur étant pris d'une poigne douloureuse qui lui fit monter des larmes amères aux coins de ses yeux, venant poser son front sur l'épaule de Zoro alors qu'il remontait ses mains tremblantes sur le dos de celui-ci, s'accrochant au tissu de son éternel kimono tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Il serra son vêtement avec tourment, avec une peine déchirée, une peine entaillée, entre ses doigts fins, tremblant, tressaillant, sanglotant contre l'épaule de son éternel rival qui l'étreignait silencieusement contre lui comme on étreindrait un enfant, comme on étreindrait un ami...  
Ils avaient mal. Terriblement mal. Autant l'un que l'autre. Peut être était-ce leurs blessures qu'ils s'étaient affligées mutuellement qui refaisaient surface... Ou peut être était-ce leurs cœur torturés qui ne cessaient de se serrer au fil des minutes de cette étreinte qui semblait signifier tellement, en dire si long, une histoire, un roman...

« Tu m'as manqué... »

Articula Sanji tout en gardant son visage enfuit contre l'épaule du bretteur tout en s'accrochant à lui comme si, à tout moment, il risquait de partir, de disparaître à nouveau, celui-ci gardant son regard rivé sur la ligne d'horizon qui se pointait par delà les océans paisibles, endormis.

Soupirant légèrement, Zoro ferma un instant les paupières avant de venir poser son front contre la chevelure blonde du jeune cuisinier, se délectant un court instant de ce moment à ses côtés tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Toi aussi... »

Reprit-il après un temps de silence avant que Sanji ne relève la tête, leurs regards se croisant l'espace d'un instant. Il avait les yeux rouge, faisant ressortir d'autant plus les teintes bleutés de ses yeux brillants.  
Ils s'en voulaient. Pas plus l'un que l'autre. Ils se détestaient pour ce qui était arrivé. Pour ce qu'il s'étaient dit avec Haine, avec mépris. Pour ces nombreux coups remplis d'animosité dont ils s'étaient fait part...  
Et ce fut dans un silence nocturne absolu, bercé par les vagues et le souffle du vent, que tout deux avancèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se rencontrant sans réellement se toucher, leurs yeux s'étant fermés face à ce contact délicat, futile, inattendu et pourtant tant espéré...

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils avaient fait cela. Pas plus qu'ils ne savaient pourquoi ils s'étaient battus. Peut être était-ce leurs émotions qui se déchaînaient en leur for intérieur afin de faire surface... Peut être était-ce autre chose...

Leur douce étreinte s'acheva aussi subtilement qu'elle ne s'était créée. Silencieusement, sans rien ajouter, seul l'océan ayant été témoin de ce geste partagé rempli de douceur, de peine, de rage, de larmes...

Ils se séparèrent dans la nuit sans rien ajouter, ce profond silence ayant été suffisant afin de tout s'échanger, de tout s'affirmer sans ouvrir la bouche. Ils étaient bousculés, perdus, perplexes, ne sachant plus quoi penser suite à ce baisé, suite à cette douce étreinte, suite à ces événements qui ne faisaient que s'enchaîner...

Le lendemain, tout avait disparu. Qu'il ne s'agisse de la lourde atmosphère, de l'angoisse ou même des conflits, seul restant cette douce brise printanière qui libérait les esprits de cet étouffement précédent.  
Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il s'était produit la vieille pour que tout change ainsi l'espace d'une nuit.  
Nombreuses questions se posaient à voix basses, mais personnes n'osaient les affirmer ; l'important étant que tout se soit arrangé.  
Zoro était de retour à table lors des repas partagés de l'équipage. Les chamailleries entre lui et le cuistot aussi. Des disputes futiles, délicates, sans tensions, sans haine... Des disputes qui faisaient sourire et soupirer les membres de l'équipage. Des disputes remplies de regards complices entre les deux rivaux, de coups de coudes taquins, presque amicaux que nul ne remarquait...

Sanji, pour sa part, retrouva ses bonnes habitudes. Il ne restait plus enfermé dans sa cuisine, ses petites attentions ridicules auprès des demoiselles du navire ne cessant cependant d'agacer le bretteur au plus haut point, chose qu'il peinait à dissimuler de temps à autre.

Ils étaient de retour comme ils l'étaient avant. Comme ils l'avaient toujours été, en soit. Cependant, l'air était plus léger, plus festif entre eux, comme si une autre couleur s'était libérée, un autre parfum des plus doux, des plus délicats...  
Et le vent qui soufflait par dessus les vagues calmes venait, de temps à autre, faire se croiser les yeux des deux jeune hommes de manière inopinée, sans bruits, sans mots, seuls leur regard s'échangeant de longs discours dont personne n'aurait été capable de mettre mots dessus...

Ils se sentaient libérés d'un lourd fardeau. Ils se sentaient légers, prospères, heureux, tout simplement... 

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis à son sujet, et à la prochaine !


End file.
